


Criminal Gangs and First Date Plans

by lillypad2104



Series: Coffee and Criminals [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Establishing relationships, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Heists, M/M, Myan - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypad2104/pseuds/lillypad2104
Summary: Ryan has a chance to explain to Michael why he bailed at the coffee shop. Michael gets what he wants.





	Criminal Gangs and First Date Plans

**Author's Note:**

>  This is a sequel to my fic, [gun shots and coffee shops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13517991/chapters/31006683), so I suggest reading that first. Enjoy!

Ryan felt guilty. He felt guilty that he left Michael. He felt guilty he didn’t say anything before he left. He just felt… guilty.

He knew Michael didn’t deserve that, hell, no one did, but crew business called. And crew business came first. Geoff had called a meeting back at the penthouse, and it sounded serious.

For a while, the Fake AH Crew had been facing some difficulty with another crew. Their weapon suppliers had been taken out, their heist targets had been robbed already. _Jeremy had almost ended up dead_. After weeks of meticulous planning, the crew was ready to make an ambush.

Sat in the heist planning room, Ryan was failing to let his discontent stay secret. He couldn’t help it. The crew came first, Ryan knew that, but he wanted Michael to come first. The only good thing to happen to him in years and it might have been jeopardised by the lust for revenge.

“Still sulking about your boyfriend, Ryan?” Gavin asked, a devilish grin was spread wide across his face. Ryan so desperately wanted to punch the grin off it.

“No.” Ryan snapped around to face Gavin. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Hey, assholes, we’re supposed to be going over an ambush here.” At least Geoff got them back on track. Gavin had been asking more and more about Michael since he found out where Ryan disappeared to almost everyday. It wasn’t that hard apparently, since Gavin mentioned that he hacked the coffee shop’s security feed in such a casual manner.

Since then, Ryan hadn’t had a moments peace from Gavin’s inane questioning. Michael was just his barista, no, friend. Michael was his friend. His surprisingly attractive, adorably grumpy, and often goofy friend.

Michael had an effect on Ryan, and he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that effect was, he just knew it was a good one.

The other crew was dangerous, extremely dangerous. There was no other way to put it. They almost had Jeremy killed during an op gone wrong. If it wasn’t for Jack’s air support, they would have been down a member. The ambush plan was foolish, this crew was better prepared, they knew all of the Fakes moves. They would be expecting the ambush.

The chance of dying was high, now that Ryan had Michael sort of in his life, he didn’t want to be taking those kind of risks anymore. The Vagabond wanted revenge, Ryan didn’t.

Fuck, if Michael knew the truth… Ryan saw his suspicion back at the hospital, there was no way the dog story was fooling anyone.

If Ryan made it out of tomorrow alive, he would go straight to the store to apologize to Michael. On the assumption that Michael still wanted anything to do with him. Ryan knew if the places were switched he wouldn’t exactly be forgiving.

* * *

 

Ryan eased back into the leather passenger seat, glad Gavin had chosen to ride with Jack instead. Gavin was most definitely an acquired taste, and Ryan still hadn’t got used to the taste.

Jeremy’s head appeared between the seats, peering out from his seat in the back. “How’s it going with Michael?”

_What. How did Jeremy know?!?_

“Really? You too?” Ryan swore in the corner of his eye he saw Geoff grin. Did everyone know?

“Gavin told me.” Jeremy shrugged. “Actually, Gavin told everyone.”

“That _fucker_ ,” Ryan mumbled under his breath. If the ambush didn’t kill Gavin, Ryan certainly would.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Not Geoff too. Maybe riding with Gavin and Jack would have been the better option after all. Ryan’s love life was supposed to be off limits to the crew, fucking Gavin…

Ryan sighed. “I’m not going to answer it.”

Pulling up at the backlot in West Vinewood, Ryan made sure he was the first one out of the car. Geoff and Jeremy followed swiftly, walking over to Gavin and Jack’s car.

“Have you got the camera feeds up yet?” Ryan could hear the nerves lacing Geoff’s voice.

Gavin nodded, rotating his laptop to show them the screen. “There’s a bastard guarding the front entrance, but if you go round to the back it should be clear.”

Ryan headed round to the trunk, they had brought a lot of guns with them, still Ryan wasn’t sure if the firepower would be enough. He wanted to bring the minigun, but they needed to be quick on their feet. Being slowed downed could be a serious liability.

Once fully armed, Geoff, Jeremy, and Ryan made their way to the back entrance. The alley was narrow, if the fight made it outside they wouldn’t be escaping.

Ryan moved up front, taking point. He paused before the door. “Is the entrance still clear, Gavin.”

“Still - clear - wait!” The comm was fuzzy and then, the connection dropped.

“Gavin? Shit. We need to move.”

Ryan kicked the door open with all of his force, finally glad he had the chance to do it. Geoff normally hogged the door kicking.

Inside, they were greeted with a smoke grenade. Ryan clawed at the base of his mask, he needed to take the thing off before he suffocated. And then, amongst the distraction and disorientation, rained heavy gunfire.

Ryan had barely made it out of the warehouse alive, but now he was separated from the rest of the crew, running for his life. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Michael. That, and the thought of how _fucking annoying_ it was that a Weazel News chopper kept following him.

A sharp stabbing pain bloomed in his waist. The bullet wound was close to being completely healed, but the pain it still emitted was borderline unbearable. Ryan brought his hand up, where bloodstained fingers slipped over ripped leather.

He needed to get his jacket fixed sooner or later. He opted for later, later would be better.

He couldn’t even contact the rest of the crew, their comms had been hacked. Ryan didn’t even know if anyone else got out alive. Leaving without a trace seemed to be becoming a habit. Pain flared up again, and Ryan knew he needed to be treated, soon.

First, he had to make an important stop.

* * *

 

Michael wasn’t there.

Ryan surveyed the store. Nothing. _Damnit_.

A man who Ryan recognised as Michael’s boss walked out form the back. He would have answers, surely.

“Um… excuse me?” The man whipped around so violently Ryan had to take a step back. “Is Michael working today?”

“Jones? The little shit ran out on me a hour ago. Looks like you’ve missed him.” Ryan had never met anyone with a voice as sour as that.

“Do you know where he went?”

“Look pal, go bother someone else. Jones isn’t my problem anymore.” Ryan made a mental note to get Gavin to find out the identity of the boss, it looked like he was in need of a visit from the Vagabond.

By now, Ryan’s condition was deteriorating badly. He wanted to look for Michael, he _needed_ to make things right. But he also needed to get his wounds seen to.

As soon as they healed, he would find Michael. That was a promise.

* * *

 

Roughly a week later, Ryan heard a sharp knock at the penthouse door. The crew had all been laying low in Geoff’s penthouse since the ambush. Amongst the chaos that went down, everyone had made it out alive, and their targets were dead. Ryan almost didn’t believe it.

Pain surged through his body as he got up, but no one else was willing to answer the door. The penthouse didn’t usually get visitors, Ryan took a knife with him as a precautionary.

He didn’t expect to see Michael behind the door. Michael walked further into the penthouse without saying a word. Ryan would have let him in anyway.

“How did you find this place?” Ryan snapped. He didn’t mean to.

“That’s not important, Ryan.” Michael’s voice sounded muffled, upset. “I came for answers. I want to know why. Why did you leave?” Michael’s voice rose ever so slightly.

“The crew needed me,” Ryan began to explain, slowly, “I came back for you, after our business was wrapped up.”

“Crew bus - wait, _what_?” Michael’s eyebrows rose over the frames of his glasses.

Ryan moved towards Michael, putting only a couple of inches between them. “Once our business was over, I went to the store. I went for you.” There was an unusual hint of desperation to Ryan’s voice.

Michael lunged at Ryan, lips pressing hard against his. Ryan moved back into the kiss, cupping Michael’s jaw in his hands. The next thing Ryan knew, his hands were sliding down to the undersides of Michael’s thighs. In one swift motion, Ryan lifted Michael up and carried him to the kitchen counter. God, he had waited so long for this moment.

Ryan brought his hands to the hem of Michael’s shirt, causing him to pull away.

“In here? What if someone walks in?” he asked, panting heavily as he did so.

Ryan leaned in closer, “Let them.”

Michael grinned. Leaning back in, he went straight for Ryan’s zipper.

* * *

 

Ryan and Michael were lying on the counter island in an entanglement of limbs.

Michael knew if he wanted to keep this up, he would have to join the crew. A civilian boyfriend was a target, a crew member boyfriend could be protected properly.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to become a criminal, but his love for Ryan was already criminal, and if love was a crime he would have been given a life sentence. For Ryan, he would join, he could _probably_ be useful. The Fakes didn't seem _too_ bad.

Michael turned to Ryan, mumbling softly in his ear. “So, where are you gonna take me on our first date?" he teased.

“Hmm, how about a coffee shop?”


End file.
